The Next Generation
by Crona-Cron
Summary: Non-Uchiha-massacre, non-modern. Naruto and the gang along with their childhood friend Reagan Higurashi (now Uchiha) have now had kids. This story will follow their kids. From childhood, through hardships and many battles, to happy times when they are older. May bounce back to the parents lives. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: The Ninja Academy**

**I don't own Naruto or any or its characters. I only own the OCs.**

**Rated M for language, suggestive themes and possible lemons in the future as well as in the flashbacks.**

* * *

___Normal POV:_

Iruka handed Katsuki Uchiha her forehead protector. "Here you are, Katsuki. You have some of the best marks in the class," he said as he smiled at her.

Katsuki smiled and took the forehead protector. "Thank you, Iruka-Sensei," she thanked him, using the mannerisms her mother and father had taught her. She had been anticipating the day of graduation for a whole year, and she had passed her first time (she giggled at her success, as her mother had told her—before she entered the academy—frequently of how Naruto had failed many times before he finally passed) and had became a genin, she was ecstatic; she had to calm herself before she took the forehead protector from Iruka.

"Alright. Now to assign you all to a jonin," Iruka said as he and Katsuki re-entered the classroom.

Katsuki went and sat beside her best friend—Kushina Uzumaki. "Oh yeah! Katsuki-chan, you passed! Hopefully we're on the same team!" the hyperactive blonde, lavender-eyed Kushina exclaimed as she hugged her best friend.

"Katsuki Uchiha, Kushina Uzumaki and Suzaku Nara. You're jonin-sensei will be Kakashi Hatake," Iruka called off the first team.

Kushina is overjoyed. "SO COOL! I'm on the same team and Katsuki-chan! I also have Kakashi-sensei! Can you believe that, Katsuki-chan? When I tell Dad, he won't believe it," she exclaimed hyperactively.

Katsuki chuckled at her best friend. "I'm sure Uncle Naruto won't believe that we got his old sensei as our sensei," she said, she looked back at her other teammate… Suzaku Nara, the son of Ino and Shikamaru. Katsuki won't ever admit it aloud, but she has a crush on Suzaku. The brownish-black hair of his father and the light blue eyes of his mother—an attitude that was a mixture of Ino's attitude and Shikamaru's attitude and he had Shikamaru's intellect; he also wore his hair in a low ponytail like Katsuki's father (Itachi) did. He was simply intriguing for Katsuki, she wanted to know everything about him.

"What do you think about having me on your team, Suzaku-_kun_?" Kushina said slightly annoyed to Suzaku. Many people knew that Kushina Uzumaki didn't really like Suzaku Nara. She didn't really like Akito Uchiha (Sasuke and Sakura's son) and Kohaku Uchiha (Reagan and Itachi's son, Katsuki's fraternal twin brother) either.

"Akito Uchiha, Shiori Hozuki, and Kyo (last name unknown). You're jonin-sensei will be Kimi Minakawa," Iruka called off the second team. Akito Uchiha, of course, having Sasuke and Itachi's clan's handsome features flowing through his blood, was the class heartthrob—along with his cousin Kohaku. Akito and Kohaku had the same hair color as well as eye color, yet came from different mothers; Akito's eye color was Sakura's eye color while his cousin Kohaku's eye color is the Reagan's father's eye color (which is a light yellowish-green).

Akito also had his father's cold attitude, "Hn." not to mention he had his father's vocabulary. However, just like his father before him, that cold attitude, good looks—his father's chicken-ass hairstyle—and 'hn' vocabulary made him desired by every girl in class (minus Katsuki, of course). Akito, Kyo and Shiori stayed quiet; they gave each other a once-over to see what they'd be stuck with.

"Don't hold me back, Kyo," Shiori said emotionlessly and dispassionately. Shiori had never really had a mother's love, Karin had always been trying to get Sasuke to leave Sakura for her. The only person closest to a mother that she had was Reagan. Reagan showed Shiori the love she never got from her biological mother, her father loved her deeply and told her not to worry about her mother, that Reagan was a much better mother-figure than Karin could ever be. Shiori never blamed Sakura for her not being properly loved by her mother, she blamed her mother being a sluttish obsessed fangirl of Sasuke's; also, she never blamed Sasuke for being so handsome either, she just blamed her mother's sluttish obsessed-with-Sasuke nature. Shiori, despite being the daughter of Sasuke's most annoying fangirl—Karin—she felt no desire whatsoever for Akito. She had more of a desire for Suzaku than she did anybody else in class. Shiori had her father's white hair with a light-blue tint (her father's Suigetsu) and her mother's red eyes. Shiori, since Reagan had been her mother figure, had qualities of Reagan's personality as well as qualities of Suigetsu's personality; but she could be quite cold sometimes regardless of the qualities she inherited from her father and from hanging with Reagan.

Kyo growled, "I'm not that weak! That was two years ago that I was weak, Shiori!" Kyo had always tried to rewrite what the kids of Konoha thought of him, and what they thought of him was that he was a weakling who would hold you back. Kyo had a kekkei genkai… a kekkei genkai that had not been seen in hundreds of years and nobody even knew existed… the shadow sharingan and could willingly turn it on and off as if it were the regular sharingan of the Uchiha clan. Since nobody knew that Kyo had the kekkei genkai shadow sharingan, which means he could rewrite what the kids thought of him. His kekkei genkai the shadow sharingan is just like the Uchiha clan's sharingan; it only has two principle differences… the shadow sharingan had darker effects when caught in its genjutsu than the sharingan of the Uchiha clan and the shadow sharingan is a dark purple instead of red. Other than those two differences, it is basically the Uchiha clan's sharingan, which meant that Kyo had to hail from a branch of the Uchiha clan.

Kyo, well, no one knew very much about his parents… some chūnin officers found him collapsed by the gates of Konoha two years ago, he was in horrible shape; he looked starved, in fact, he was starved and he had injuries to his wrists… he had been chained some time before he arrived at the gates. He had close to shoulder-length dark purple-ish pink hair with pitch-black eyes.

"Hn. You two better not be as annoying as my father's teammates were, got it?" Akito said seriously. He was just as arrogant as his father was. Shiori wanted to punch him right then and there, but she refrained from doing so, she just glared at the arrogant son of Sasuke.

Shiori huffed, "Excuse me? What was that, Akito? Did you just tell me _not _to be annoying?" she glared harder at the chicken-ass-headed boy.

"Hn."

"I will decide if I want to annoy you or not, got it, Akito!" she rose her voice at Akito.

"Hn."

"Ugh! Having you as a teammate will be the worst! Iruka-sensei, please put me on another team!"

Iruka shook his head 'no'. "I will not do that. You and Akito are teammates from here on out, you must cooperate with one another if you are to survive the harsh world of battle that you will be well acquainted with outside of this room," he said sternly.

Shiori sighed deeply and said in an annoyed tone, "Fine! You hold me back, Akito, I will hospitalize you!"

"The rest of the teams have been called off and left to meet their jonin-sensei. The three of you, go and meet your jonin-sensei," Iruka said as he shooed them off. The three now teammates stood up and exited the room, going outside to wait for their sensei.

* * *

With Kakashi's new team—

Kakashi leaned on the railing, looking over his new team of genin. "All right. Let's begin with an introducing yourselves. Tell me stuff like your goals, your likes and your dislikes," he said to his new genin team.

"Hai! I'll start! I'm Kushina Uzumaki, and my goal is to become a greater ninja than my Dad—the current Hokage! I don't dislike much of anything expect the enemy… and I like most things!" Kushina said hyperactively serious. She clenched her fists as she looked out into space and her pale lavender eyes twinkled with determination.

Kakashi smiled under his mask, _She is definitely Naruto and Hinata's girl. She has her father's hyperactivity that's for sure. _The masked jonin thought to himself then spoke, "Interesting. You aim to become stronger than Naruto, who happens to be a former student of mine as well as your father."

Kushina punches her fist up into the air. "Hell yeah! I intend to surpass Dad, Kakashi-sensei!" she exclaimed proudly.

Her determination to surpass her father made Kakashi laugh. "Very well. Next," he said as he looked at the girl beside the hyperactive blonde, lavender-eyed girl. Katsuki was looking at her best friend, smiling as she punched the air and she didn't notice or hear Kakashi over her hyperactive best friend's chanting of how she would surpass her father. Kakashi cleared his throat. "I said, 'Next' meaning I want to hear about you," he said.

Katsuki snapped her head towards Kakashi as if he had caught her stealing, it donned on her that her sensei was probably talking about herself, "M-me? Do you mean me, sensei?" she said as she pointed to herself, her eyes wide. Kakashi nodded. Katsuki took a breath, "My name is Katsuki Uchiha. I absolutely _love_ cabbage and onigiri with seaweed in it, though I like anything my parents fix for me. I don't particularly dislike anything to my knowledge. My goal is to become a great ninja like my mother and father are! Oh, not to mention I have already achieved another goal of mine, which was to master my sharingan," she said, her blue eyes twinkled like Kushina's with determination.

Kakashi was quite surprised at the black haired girl. "If you don't mind me asking, but just who are you're parents?" he asked the girl.

Katsuki smiled sweetly at her sensei. "My parents are Itachi Uchiha and Reagan Uchiha and my mother's maiden name was 'Higurashi' from what I've heard Shikamaru-sensei say. He calls mom, 'Higurashi' all the time," she said.

"Oh. So you're Reagan and Itachi's daughter?" Kakashi said curiously.

Now Katsuki glared at her sensei. "I just said that, sensei," she said irritatedly.

Kakashi apologized to the young Uchiha girl. "I'm sorry, just saying things that popped into my mind. As for mastering the Sharingan, congratulations on the Katsuki. You're quite young to have mastered the Sharingan already," he said quite impressed.

"Yeah, I know that I am quite young to have mastered the Sharingan, Kakashi-sensei, but you must remember that my dad is _Itachi Uchiha—_who had mastered his Sharingan when he was eight. Which coincidentally I happened to master my Sharingan at the age of six… two years before my dad mastered his Sharingan," the Uchiha girl said.

Kakashi's eyes widened and he just started at Katsuki in wonderment. "You mastered your Sharingan at the age of six? That is incredibly impressive as well as intriguing," he said to Katsuki. "Anyways, next," Kakashi said as he looked at Suzaku Nara.

Suzaku looked up at Kakashi. "Suzaku Nara. I honestly don't care about my likes or dislikes. My goals are for me to know and you all to find out," he said lazily as he closed one of his baby blue eyes and still looked up at Kakashi.

"Nice to meet you all. My name is Kakashi Hatake. We will have a test to determine which one of you, if not all, will return to the Academy or if I am not pleased with your efforts, I will have you dropped out of the ninja program. Don't eat dinner tonight and meet me at 5 am sharp tomorrow morning at the training grounds," Kakashi said seriously.

Kushina groaned, "Kakashi-sensei! Do you still do that test?!" she complained. Katsuki smacked her best friend's arm and told her not to question their sensei's orders. "But, Katsuki-chan! I know how to pass… I think…" Kushina weakly assured her black haired bff. Suzaku sighed lazily, stood up and started to walk away. Kushina saw this and glared at the boy as he walked away, "Quitting already, Suzaku?" she said almost evilly toward her teammate.

Suzaku stopped in his tracks and looked over his shoulder. "I'm not quitting, Kushina. Don't give me that crap. I'm just leaving so I can go get some sleep, considering Kakashi-sensei wants us at 5 am sharp and at the training grounds. You should think about doing the same, Kushina Uzumaki. This is going to be such a drag," he said then turned his head back forward and started to walk again.

Katsuki smiled as Suzaku walked off then turned to her peeved off friend. "Calm down, Kushina-chi. Suzaku-kun hasn't done a thing to you," she said as she tried to calm her friend down.

Kushina looked at her friend. "Oh yes he did, Katsuki-chan! When we were six, that asshole stole my piece strawberry cake when I went to go get something to drink," she said.

_Really? Kushina-chi… you're seriously holding a grudge against Suzaku-kun because six year ago he stole your piece of strawberry cake? _Katsuki thought as she continued to try and calm her friend down. "Kushina-chi… that happened SIX YEARS AGO! I think it's time to forgive and forget. He's our teammate now. When in fights, when must all rely on each other. You have to take that into consideration before you decide to hate him for the rest of your life. I mean look at Uncle Naruto and former Team 7, they at first really didn't like each other turned out to be the best of friends," she said as she tried to make her friend see that she needed to forget that since they will be entrusting each other with their lives.

Kushina huffed. "Fine! I guess I can forgive him for that. But still, I really wanted to eat the piece of strawberry cake," she said and sniffled as her eyes began to tear up as she remembered how much she wanted that piece of cake.

Katsuki sighed and said remembering correctly, "Auntie Hinata gave you another piece of strawberry cake, though, Kushina-chi."

"True, true but still," Kushina said as she and her best friend stood up and headed back to their houses. Kushina turned around to face Kakashi then sprinted towards him, jumped up in the air and glomped her sensei and her father's former sensei and kissed his cheek. "Love you, Kakashi-sensei! See you tomorrow morning! I don't intend on failing either," she said as she let go of Kakashi and walked away with her arm around her black haired best friend.

Kakashi chuckled, blushed slightly and walked away.

* * *

With Kimi's team—

Akito, Shiori and Kyo all remained quiet as they waited for their sensei to arrive. "Oi! Are the three of you my genin students?" A young lady with pale peachy colored hair and light blue-green eyes said to the three kids.

"Hn." Akito said simply.

Shiori snarled before she looked at the young woman. "Yes ma'am. You must be Kimi-sensei. Nice to meet you, I am Shiori Hozuki," she said to her sensei.

Kimi smiled at the young white-headed-light-blue-tinted girl. "Yes. I am your Sensei. Kimi Minakawa. Ok, so let's here a little bit about yourselves! Just gimme a brief description of yourselves. How about you go first, Shiori," Kimi said to Shiori with a motherly smile.

Shiori blushed, Reagan smiled at her like Kimi was doing. "M-my name is Shiori Hozuki. I am the daughter of Suigetsu Hozuki and… well, I don't see my biological mother Karin as my mother because she never gave me the motherly love I wanted. Reagan Uchiha has and still gives me the motherly love I need… so I see Reagan Uchiha as my mother figure. My father loves me deeply and has told me countless times, and I love my father deeply as well. Reagan Uchiha has told me that she loves me deeply as a real mother would. Anyways, I have my father's love of water and have a special ability like my father that I can transform my body into water, it actually comes in handy from time to time when fighting," she explained herself.

Kimi smiled lovingly at the white-light-blue-tinted-headed girl. "That is very interesting, Shiori. I know your mother figure, my older sister Mitsuki Inuzuka knows her. Reagan is a very amazingly sweet and loving woman, I understand why your father has you around her all the time. I also know your mother… I personally hate her, she is always trying to destroy Sakura-senpai and Sasuke-senpai's happiness," the pale-peachy-haired sensei said.

Shiori nodded. "I don't like my mother very much either. I mean, I hardly know the woman because she is always after getting into Sasuke's pants and having her way with him. I really wish that she would stop trying to destroy other people's marriages and start taking her motherly duties seriously," she said scornfully towards her mother.

"Oh my, how do you know such dirty terms, young lady?" Kimi said to Shiori as she looked at the young genin weirdly.

Shiori shrugged. "When you have a slut who is obsessed with having sex with a married man and trying to destroy that man's happy marriage as your mother… you learn a lot of terms you really shouldn't know," she said casually.

Kimi's eyes went wide and she stuttered a bit, "H-holy… I-I'm so sorry, Shiori! You should n-never have had to be exposed to that because of your mother wanting another man. I hope you don't get that from her."

"Don't worry, Kimi-sensei. I'd never be like that. Whoever I marry is the one who I intend to want to please," Shiori said truthfully.

Kimi sighed obviously relieved. "That's good," she patted Shiori's head. "Next," she continued and she pointed at Akito.

"The name's Akito Uchiha. Son of Sasuke and Sakura Uchiha. I agree with Shiori, I'm sick of Karin snooping around the Uchiha district trying to bed my father and ruin his marriage with my mother. Even Uncle Itachi and Aunt Reagan have openly confronted Karin and told her to back off my father. Anyways, I have mastered the sharingan the my clan possesses, which was my main goal in life," Akito said in a the typical attitude of an Uchiha.

"Your father was a jerk to my Big Sis…" Kimi said as she glared at the black-haired boy for a few moments, "However, that all changed when Tsunade-Sama sent my Big Sis, Sasuke Uchiha, the current Hokage—Naruto Uzumaki, Reagan Higurashi (now Uchiha), and Suigetsu Hōzuki on a mission twelve years ago… they somehow became friends," Kimi said.

"Hn." Akito said uninterested. That black haired boy with the jade eyes of his mother was truly his father's son—in looks, attitude, _and_ vocabulary.

"What happened on that mission that made Sasuke and Mitsuki become friends, Kimi-sensei?" Shiori asked curiously.

Kimi smiled. "I'll tell you all the story after we finish our introductions," she said as she looked at Kyo.

"Hello, my name is Kyo. I don't know much about my life prior to me being found by two chunin outside of the gates of Konoha. However, I have deduced that I come from a _unique _branch of a _certain _clan that hails from Konoha. I enjoy the quiet and frequently travel into the forest to clear my mind," Kyo said plainly.

Kimi looked at the boy. "Interesting… which clan do you think you hail from, Kyo?" Kimi asked curiously.

"For me to know and for you to find out," Kyo said mysteriously.

Shiori looked at Kimi. "Now can you tell us what happened on that mission that made Sasuke and Mitsuki become friends, Kimi-sensei," she asked unusually hyperactively.

"Why are you so interested, Shiori? Is it because your father went on this particular mission?" Kimi said as she teased the young Hozuki girl. "No matter the reason, I will tell you the story just as my Big Sis recalls it, to this very day," Kimi began to tell the story of how Sasuke and Mitsuki had become friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: The story of how Sasuke Uchiha and Mitsuki Nakashima became friends**

**Disclaimer: I no own Naruto, sadly!**

**Rated M for language, suggestive themes and possible lemons in the future as well as in flashbacks.**

* * *

_—Flashback, twelve to thirteen years ago—_

Tsunade had called five of her strongest and most powerful jonins—Mitsuki Nakashima, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Reagan Higurashi and Suigetsu Hozuki being the jonin she had summoned. The five arrived around roughly the same time. Reagan and Naruto and Sasuke walked in altogether; the two hyperactive blonde childhood friends laughed and talked happily, while the Uchiha was silent—other than his famous 'Hn's he gave when either of his hyperactive childhood friends said something to him.

"Here comes the trio, Tsunade-Sama," Shizune said to the Hokage.

Tsunade looked at Shizune. "Yeah, I know, I hear the hyperactive blondes approaching," she said.

The door of Tsunade's office opened as Reagan had kicked the door open. "Hai?! Whaddya need Tsunade-baa-chan?!" Her and Naruto said simultaneously. Sasuke remained silent.

"Did you _HAVE _to kick the door open, Reagan?!" Tsunade fussed.

Reagan smiled sheepishly. "Hai! I did! It made for an uber cool entrance for the three of us! For the Uchiha-Higurashi-Uzumaki's Sasu-Rea-Naru trio," she exclaimed as she punched the air hyperactively.

"That's right, believe it Tsunade-baa-chan! We're the Sasu-Rea-Naru trio!" Naruto said as he wrapped his arms around Reagan and Sasuke's necks and pulled the two in.

"Well put, Naru-chin," Reagan yelled as she nuzzled her cheek against the whiskered one of Naruto's.

"Hai, hai! I know, Rea-Chama!" Naruto yelled as he nuzzled Reagan's cheek back.

"Why do I hang out with the two of you?" An annoyed Sasuke said.

"_BECAUSE _you love us, that's why. We're childhood friends, you're supposed to be able to tolerate and love us, Sasuke-teme/Sasu," the two blondes said again simultaneously. Sasuke rolled his eyes at them yet couldn't help but smile at the hyperactive blondes that he called his childhood friends, Reagan Higurashi and Naruto Uzumaki.

"So… why do you need Naru-chin, Sasu and myself Baa-chan?" Reagan asked.

Tsunade looked at her then spoke, "I am sending the three of you, plus two others, on a mission. I trust the five of yo—"

"Is Itachin gonna be one of the other two?!" Reagan yelled hyperactively.

Tsunade sighed. "No, Itachi will not be going on this mission. He is out on another mission, Reagan, have you forgotten? You three will be introduced to the other jonin when they get here. Though, I'm sure the three of you have already met and know these two jonin quite well," she said as she sat back down in her seat.

Reagan and Naruto gasped, "We know the other two jonin that you've summoned, Tsunade-baa-chan?" Meanwhile, Sasuke grunted an uninterested grunt.

Tsunade looked at Reagan and Naruto. "Yes. The three of you know these two. Whether you like them or not, you three know them," she said. The Hokage's pupil, Shizune, heard the other two jonin as they walked down the hall, she opened her mouth to speak but Tsunade silenced her. "… I know, Shizune. I can hear."

The two 'unknown' ninja opened the door; Tsunade was right, Reagan, Naruto and Sasuke all three knew the two ninja that were in the door. "Mitsuki Nakashima, reporting, Tsunade-Sama," Mitsuki said before she bowed respectfully to Tsunade. Sasuke, however, glared at the grayish-blonde ninja Mitsuki.

"Suigetsu Hozuki… reporting _madam _Tsunade," the shark-toothed, white haired, purple-eyed man snubbed and mocked the Hokage. That, in turn, made Tsunade glare harshly at Suigetsu. Reagan, on the other hand, was filled with immense joy and hyperactivity upon seeing Mitsuki and Suigetsu.

"_Mitsuki-chan~! Getsu~!_" She exclaimed joyously at the two ninja, waving and flailing over excitedly.

Naruto ran to Mitsuki and hugged her tightly. "Hey Mitsuki-chin! I didn't think Tsunade-baa-chan would send us on the same mission. Especially when we're technically brother and sister," he said happily.

Tsunade stood back up. "Now. With my strongest and most powerful jonin I deem will be able to carry out this mission gathered here; I will now give you all the mission and its specifics," she said as she slapped the mission briefing on the top of her desk.

"Hai," all five jonin said in unison.

"Alright. This is an S-ranked mission. Therefore, I am sending five of my highest ranking jonin which consists Naruto Uzumaki, Reagan Higurashi, Sasuke Uchiha, Mitsuki Nakashima and Suigetsu Hozuki on this specific mission. The mission will be acquiring intellect from a rouge village of ninjas near the border of Kirigakure. You five are to infiltrate the village, posing as rouge ninjas who are on the run from Konoha's ANBU. We will send a fake ANBU team after the five of you after about two or three days once you five depart. The five of you are to rendezvous with the fake ANBU team, after you have found the rouge village and make it look like you all got into a fight with the fake ANBU team. You are to make the rouge village trust you, spend a few days gathering intel then report back to the fake ANBU team and they will relay the information you all have acquired back me. The purpose of this mission is to uncover the rouge village's plans… the Mizukage of Kirigakure suspects that the rouge village is planning to murder her. Mei Termuī had sent us this mission because she trusts Konoha with this mission. Anyways, once you five become aware if the rouge ninjas are plotting to murder the Mizukage… you five are to act immediantly if the rouge ninjas make a move signaling that they are about to launch and attack on Kirigakure, understood? This mission will take four to six months, minimum… it could take longer or it couldn't take very long, it all depends on the time it takes for you five to gain the trust of the rouge village. While you all are in disguise as rouges, make sure not to do anything that the village of rouge ninjas could possibly look at and deem as suspicious. Reagan, Naruto… you two can still be yourselves, but just tone yourselves down a bit; else, the two of you could give the mission away. Mitsuki, make sure Naruto doesn't give the mission away and when he is with Reagan, please keep an eye on her. Sasuke, keep and eye on Reagan and make sure she acts like her calmer side and when she is around Naruto, make sure they don't give the mission away. Suigetsu… be yourself… since you're a former rouge ninja anyways…" Tsunade stopped to breathe. "… Now all of you have been briefed, go pack your supplies. Just pack the essentials you usually take on missions that are going to last several months. You five shall leave tonight around 6:00 pm sharp. By the way, Mitsuki Nakashima and Sasuke Uchiha will be the leaders of this mission, the remainder of the squad is to listen to Mitsuki and Sasuke's orders," Tsunade finished the mission briefing.

All five of the ninjas stood at attention. "Hai, Tsunade/Tsunade-Sama/Tsunade-baa-chan," they all said as they all disappeared to their houses to pack.

* * *

**With Reagan, Naruto and Sasuke—**

"This is an important mission, you excited Naru-chin? How about you, Sasu?" Reagan said seriously yet light-heartedly.

"We'll be gone for _months _Rea-Chama! I won't be able to see Hinata-chan for **_MONTHS!_ **I'm gonna die!" Naruto wailed childishly.

Reagan holds he chest and gasped sadly. "But, you're gonna be with me and Sasu and Mitsuki-chan! Don't I just feel _loved_, Naru-chin! You'd rather hang with Hinata-chan than to hang with me your _partner-in-crime, _amazingly awesome, smexy, equally as hyperactive, blonde childhood friend! And more than being with Sasu… but… meh," Reagan teased her partner-in-crime._  
_

"Tha-that's not what I meant, Rea-Chama…! You won't get to see Itachi for months either! So HA!" Naruto stammered but came back strong. Hitting Reagan where he knew she would feel just like him when he wouldn't be able to see Hinata for several months.

"Holy sweet mother of Kakashi-sensei… NARU-CHIN! You're right! Oi… no Itachin for several months… no!" Reagan whined, knowing she would now dream of Itachi the whole freaking mission… "I don't wanna go now!" she yelled as she turned around to go demand that Tsunade take her off that mission, but Naruto grabbed her turquoise shirt and that stopped her in her tracks.

"Nope! Rea-Chama… if I miss Hinata-chan for several months, you miss Itachi for several months!" The other hyperactive blonde said seriously.

Sasuke had been looking at his childhood friends that whole time. "Would the two of you _DOBES _shut up and come on?! I'd like to get this mission over with," he said scoldingly to the two blonde childhood friends of his.

The two blondes stopped and looked at Sasuke. "Fine, Sasuke-teme/Sasu," they said.

"Now come on. We're stopping by MY house first," Sasuke said calmly as he walked in the direction of his house. The two blondes followed after Sasuke.

Reagan scoffed. "You mean _YOUR _**DISTRICT**, Sasu," she corrected in a mocking tone. Naruto snickered at her bold comment. Sasuke, on the other hand, twirled around, Sharingan activated and glared harshly at Reagan. The bold blonde female looked into the Sharingan eyes of Sasuke as he harshly glared at her. "What a lovely Sharingan… Sasu. Too bad I've built up an immunity to the effects of the Sharingan," she said victoriously.

Naruto turned Sasuke away from Reagan and pushed him and made him continue to walk. "Let's keep going to your house, Sasuke-teme," he said into Sasuke's ear.

* * *

**With Mitsuki—**

Mitsuki had her things packed and ready to go. Some people had come to see her off: her younger twin sisters—Hana and Kimi Minakawa, her mother (in a sense) Kushina Uzumaki, her father (in a sense) Minato Namikaze, Sai, Kiba Inuzuka (Mitsuki's childhood love and crush) and he had brought Akamaru.

"Good luck, Big Sis!" the twins said as they glomped their older sister.

"Thanks, Hana. Kimi." Mitsuki said as she hugged the twins (Hana and Kimi) back.

Kushina pulled her daughter into a hug. "Good luck, Mitsuki. Be safe," she said while trying to hold back her sobs.

Mitsuki squeezed Kushina back. "Arigato, Okasan~! I'll try to be as safe as possible," she assured.

Sai looked at the grayish-blonde ninja. "Don't die, Weirdo, got it?" he said and Mitsuki hugged him.

"You're kidding me right, Sai? I'm not going to die! You know I am one of the best! Plus I am a medical ninja! I'm even better than Sakura! I'll be completely fine, thanks for your concern," she said semi-sarcastically at the end of her statement.

Minato patted the grayish-blonde's head. "Have a good trip, Mitsuki. Come back alive… and bring Naruto back in one piece as well as alive," he said and smiled at his daughter.

Said grayish-blonde daughter looked up at her father. "Thank you, Otosan. And believe me—I'll make sure Naru-kun and I come back alive. We have three more ninja (who are highly skilled jonin) with us… so… we will have to depend on other," Mitsuki reassured Minato.

Minato chuckled. "Ok. I trust you, my daughter," he said lovingly.

Akamaru barked at Mitsuki, she kneeled down and petted Akamaru. "Who's gonna miss me? OHHH~ who's gonna miss me?" she rhetorically asked Akamaru as she petted him.

"I will, Mitsuki," Kiba interjected huskily.

Mitsuki blushed and kept petting Akamaru. "Y-you will, Kiba?" she said shyly, not using the '-kun' at the end of Kiba's name as she usually did.

"No, 'Goodbye, Kiba-kun'? You didn't even address me as _'Kiba-kun'_. What's wrong, Mitsuki?" Kiba said and moved closer to Mitsuki.

Mitsuki stood up and looked at Kiba. "Gomen, _Kiba-kun._ I was petting Akamaru. I wasn't paying attention to what I was saying," she said shyly and like Hinata.

Kiba smiled. "Why you shy around me all the sudden, Mitsuki?" he asked teasingly.

"B-be-because…" Mitsuki trailed off and sniffled then continued, "I'm gonna miss you, Kiba-kun!" she sobbed as she tackled Kiba to the ground.

Kiba smirked and stroked Mitsuki's hair. "I'll miss you, too, Mitsuki. Hey, how about the day you get back, we go out for ramen… just the two of us?" he offered.

"I-I'd enjoy that, Kiba-kun… Arigato… Kiba-kun… I have to go soon…" Mitsuki said as she buried he head into Kiba's chest.

Kiba smiled again. "Ok then… it's a date. So, come back alive and well. Got it," he said sweetly.

Mitsuki cuddled against Kiba even more. "You're damn right I'm gonna come back alive! It's me we're talking about, Kiba-kun~! I feel hurt that you'd ever think of me NOT coming back from a mission in the same condition I left in," she said with a cocky smirk.

"Oh no! Forgive me, my dearest Mi-chi! I meant no offense by saying that!" Kiba teased.

Mitsuki snapped her head to look up at Kiba's face. "Ey! You haven't used that nickname for me in years," she said as she caught Kiba's nickname for her.

Kiba smirked and showed off his canine tooth (his signature snaggletooth). "I just thought I should start calling you that again, Mi-chi," he said.

Mitsuki smirked and stood up, she helped Kiba up, too. Minato and Kushina looked at Mitsuki and Kiba; they gave the two a weird look. It took a few moments before Mitsuki and Kiba noticed this. "What?" they said simultaneously and gave Minato and Kushina an equally weird look back.

"Oh nothing… nothing at all, right, Honey?" Kushina said and smiled at Minato.

Minato smiled back at his wife. "Yes. It's nothing the two of you should concern yourselves with," he said and dismissed the matter as he and Kushina walked off.

Kimi and Hana snickered. "Love you, bye and good luck Big Sis! Bye Kiba-senpai!" the twins said and waved goodbye to Mitsuki and ran off after Kushina and Minato.

Mitsuki and Kiba were left with nothing but confusion and curiosity. The two looked at each other, completely dumbfounded. "What in the heck was **_THAT _**look?" Kiba asked.

Mitsuki shook her head. "Don't be looking at me, Kiba-kun. Because I don't know…" she said sharply.

Kiba sighed, "Guess we'll never know…"

"Well, I could pry the information outta Hana and Kimi," said Mitsuki.

Kiba shook his head. "No… not now at least. You've gotta go, Mi-chi," he said. "Want me to walk with you?"

"Please walk with me!" Mitsuki said as she grabbed her bag of regular supplies and medical supplies.

* * *

**With the other four jonin— **

Reagan, Naruto, Sasuke and Suigetsu all waited at the gates of Konoha. Reagan and Naruto talked; Sasuke was in a more talkative mood and was actually active in the two blonde's conversation.

"Whoa… Sasuke… you're actually talking…! It's a miracle! Has hell frozen over?" Suigetsu asked sarcastically.

"Oi! Didn't you know that Sasu's actually talkative around Naru-chin and I, Getsu?" Reagan said, Suigetsu shook his head 'no'. "Well~ ya know now, don't'cha Getsu?!" she exclaimed.

Suigetsu loved Reagan's ability to **NEVER ****EVER **be sad for a long period of time. She could be sad for a day or so, but she never was sad more than a few days. "Yeah… I know that now. I just never expected it from Sasuke. The guy's a freaking ICE CUBE! Or so I thought… guess he acts differently for his childhood friends," he said with a sigh.

Reagan smiled and wrapped an arm around Suigetsu's neck. "And now you know, Getsu~! Sasu is very different around Naru-chin and myself! Though, when we're outside Naru-chin's house or outside my house or outside the Uchiha district, Sasu has to keep up his 'ice cube' reputation… so, he has to act cold to us out in public most times. But, yeah, Sasu is quite talkative around me and Naru-chin," she said happily.

Suigetsu smiled and wrapped an arm around Reagan's neck. "I see. Now I know who I can come to if I want Sasuke to talk," he said with a cocky grin that showed off his toothy smile.

"Yep! Yep! You sure do, Getsu!" she exclaimed hyperactively. Her and Suigetsu stayed with their arms wrapped around each other's necks for a while. Reagan spotted a grayish-blonde dot on the horizon. "I see Mitsuki-chan! Who's with her?" she said and squinted her eyes as she saw a brown dot walking beside Mitsuki.

Naruto also squinted his eyes at the brown dot walking beside Mitsuki. "Not sure, Rea-Chama. It could be Kiba," he said.

"Kibi-chin! I hope that's Kibi-chin!" Reagan said using her since childhood nickname for Kiba Inuzuka.

"The crazy nicknames you come with for people, Rea-Chama," Naruto said to the crazy Reagan Higurashi.

Reagan smiled. "I know right, Naru-chin! I'm proud of the crazy nicknames I have given people!" she said crazily.

Several minutes go by and Kiba and Mitsuki arrive at the gates where the other four jonin were waiting for her. "Thanks for walking here with me, Kiba-kun," the grayish-blonde said to Kiba.

"No problem, Mitsuki-chi," Kiba said. "Have a good trip! Remember! Come back alive and we go out on that date we planned fro the day you get back!" he called as he walked off.

"BYE KIBI-CHIN!" Reagan screamed to the retreating Kiba.

Kiba stopped and looked back at Reagan. "Bye Crazy-Sama," he said and smiled at Reagan.

"I'm glad you remember my nickname, Kibi-chin!" Reagan said.

"It's hard to forget a nickname like _'Crazy-Sama' _for a girl who gave me the nickname _'Kibi-chin'_, Crazy-Sama."

"I know, Kibi-chin. I just like to know that you haven't forgotten my nickname~! I have different nicknames according to the person. Like for you, my nickname is _'Crazy-Sama' _or _'Lady Crazy'. _For Naru-chin, my nickname is _'Rea-Chama'_. For Getsu, my nickname is _'R'_. Haha… I have lots of nicknames~!"_  
_

Kiba laughed. "I know. It's nearly six, the five of you should get going," he said but not before he kissed Mitsuki's cheek.

Mitsuki blushed and held her cheek that Kiba had kissed as she watched him walk away. She picked up her bags and turned to face the gates. "Kiba-kun's right. We should get going. Let's go," she said as she started to walk. The other four ninja followed after Mitsuki.

* * *

**Several days later—**

Mitsuki, Reagan, Naruto, Sasuke and Suigetsu were all about sevens days away from the start of their journey, Konoha. Amazingly, Reagan had actually listened to Tsunade (about how her being her hyperactive self would more than likely revel the mission) and had calmed down and reverted to her calm and quiet self of which had helped her become one of the highest ranked jonin of Konoha. Naruto, on the other hand, had no quiet alter-ego and therefore stayed his loud and hyperactive self–much to everyone's annoyance, but he had not spoken for about three days. Sasuke and Mitsuki never spoke to each other and the proud Uchiha would just glare harshly and hatefully at the Nakashima. Suigetsu was quiet and when he spoke, he and Reagan had quiet conversations with their voices low just in case any ambushes had been set up by other major villages like Konoha to keep the rouge ninja away.

"Reagan, Suigetsu, Naru-kun. I want the three of you to scout ahead… see if there are any traps set up ahead about a mile from our current position. I felt some chakra coming from there a few hours ago." Mitsuki said to the three.

Reagan and Suigetsu nodded without speaking. Naruto opened his mouth, "Why the hell didn't you tell us when you first sensed the chakra, Mitsuki-chin?!" he yelled loudly.

Sasuke glared at Naruto. "Shut up and keep your damned voice down, Dobe. Do as you were told without question," he commanded harshly.

Naruto gulped and vanished like Reagan and Suigetsu had. Mitsuki was more than shocked at Sasuke's command to Naruto.

"Thanks, Uchiha. But I didn't need your help with Naru-kun. I had him under control," she thanked and snubbed the Uchiha. Mitsuki began to set up a camp for the night.

Sasuke glared at the Nakashima. "Not from where I was standing. Looked like you just gave the Dobe the chance to ruin the mission by opening his big mouth," he said.

Mitsuki glared over her shoulder with an abnormality in her eyes, her eyes had become purple, Sasuke noted this closely. "You ever say that I caused Naru-kun to ruin this mission again… I will not hesitate to cut you and your fucking ego down to size, understand me, Uchiha!" she yelled, venom oozing from her voice.

Inwardly, Sasuke cringed, but he would never show that he had cringed outside of his mind. "Yeah right. You could never hurt me," he said, treating her like he once had treated Sakura–like a crazed fangirl. He smirked as Mitsuki stopped and turned towards him and ran towards him. _I knew it, no girl can resist me and my Uchiha charm. _Sasuke thought arrogantly.

Mitsuki grimaced at the Uchiha as he seemingly stood in a readied stance as if to welcome something. _Well, if he IS in a readied stance, he might as well welcome a swift punch in the fucking gut! _Mitsuki thought to herself. "Wanna fucking bet, Uchiha!?" she yelled as she skidded into a punching stance and punched the arrogant bastard in the gut. Sasuke flew up into the air a few feet but then gravity worked its magic and he fell back to Earth with a loud _THUD! _Mitsuki smiled to herself as she patted her hands together victoriously and turned back around to continue her previous things.

Sasuke grunted as his body made contact with the hard ground. "Damn… that girl's got a punch…" he said to himself then he blacked out.

* * *

**Several Hours later—**

Sasuke woke up to a humming Mitsuki, he sat up and found that his shirt had been removed and his midsection and torso area had been bandaged up. "WHAT IN THE HELL HAPPENED TO ME!" the Uchiha exploded to Mitsuki. He looked around to see that Reagan, Naruto and Suigetsu had still not returned.

Mitsuki looked at Sasuke from over her shoulder. "You doubted that I would hurt you, you arrogant bastard. So, I hurt you. However, I hurt you more than I planned to. It seemed that when I punched you, I broke most of your ribs and bruised some of your internal organs because of the breaking of your ribs. Then, when your body crashed back down to Earth, you broke the remaining ribs that weren't broken by me and you punctured your stomach as well as both of your lunges. On that note, when your body made contact with the ground, you broke your shoulder blade and arm while popping your other shoulder out of its socket. When I found you, after making the fire and setting up the tents, you were in a pool of blood. I carried you back to my tent and healed you with my medical nin-jutsu. I healed most of your injuries, but, I would refrain from moving and talking too much, you could open a wound again… whether the injury be internal or external, you could open a wound. So, Sasuke… I'm pleading with you, please stay still for a few days. It'll take about three for you to completely heal. Please be still for that long," she said full of concern and genuine worry.

Sasuke heard this genuine worry in her voice but payed to no attention. "You… are a bitch! You fucking break my goddamn ribs then make me puncture my damn internal organs! Fuck you!" he screamed and began coughing up blood.

Mitsuki got up and ran over to Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun! Stop talking, dumbass!" she said as she laid Sasuke back down onto her sleeping bag. "Hush and calm down… please calm down and do as I said, Sasuke-kun. Please… if you die, Reagan and Naru-kun will hate me… please… don't die… I-I am sorry…" she said as she leaned over Sasuke and let a single tear fall onto Sasuke's face.

Sasuke stirred and pushed Mitsuki off of him. "Get the hell off of me, bitch! You have no right to tell me that you're _SORRY! _You have absolutely NO right whatsoever to say SORRY to me!" he screamed loudly at her.

The grayish-blonde's eyes filled with tears and she curled up into the fetal position in the corner of her tent. "I-I truly am sorry, Sasuke-kun! I'm sorry I called you an arrogant bastard! I'm sorry I punched you and caused this all to happen! I just don't want Reagan and Naru-kun to hate me! Please don't die! **I'M SORRY SASUKE UCHIHA!**" she sobbed.

Sasuke looked at the girl curled up in the fetal position in the corner of her tent, he looked down at the bandages that were newly soaked with blood from a wound that had reopened because of his squirming. He sighed and got up and made his way over to the sobbing Mitsuki. "Shut up with your sobbing. You're sounding like Sakura. Ok, I get it… I won't die. Just stop with your damn crying would you," he said as he sat down beside the sobbing woman.

Mitsuki looked at Sasuke up and down. "Sa…su…ke…-kun! Your wounds have reopened! Go lay back down and I'll reseal the opened wound!" she said when she saw the blood-soaked bandage.

Sasuke looked at her curiously. "Why did you start calling my by my first name, let alone _Sasuke-kun?" _he asked Mitsuki and did as she told him which was to go lay back down.

Mitsuki looked at Sasuke when she made her way to her sleeping bag with the bloody-bandaged Sasuke lay on it. "I started calling you Sasuke-kun to show you that I really am worried about you. I wouldn't ever call you _Sasu_ like Reagan does because that's her nickname she came up with from your chilldhood. And Naru-kun calls you _Sasuke-teme… _I thought that you'd like someone who was never one of your mindless fangirls to call you _Sasuke,_ I called you _Sasuke-kun_ to make a point, don't get used to me calling you Sasuke-kun, got it, Sasuke. Now let's reseal that wound you opened," she said as she unwrapped the bloody bandage from Sasuke's torso and began to heal and reseal the wound he had reopened.

Sasuke groaned as Mitsuki had rubbed some ointment that would help the wound heal faster into the open wound. "Watch it. That's hurts you know," he snarled at the grayish-blonde (straw colored) medic-nin/deadly jonin.

The ninja, who was at that moment in her medic-nin mode, looked the snarling Uchiha in the eye. "Sasuke. This is going to help it heal sooner. This ointment will have this injury good as new in about half an hour. I know it stings with you first apply to the open wound, but give it a few moments and it will not sting as bad," she explained to Sasuke.

_And when I am fully healed, I am going to do so many horrible things to you! _The Uchiha thought bitterly to himself, thinking about how he would punish Mitsuki for putting him in this situation in the first place.

"Ey… Sasuke…" Mitsuki said in a breathy tone as she checked Sasuke's internal injuries. "Your internal injuries are healing well. I'll continue to heal them," she said as her hands started to glow a royal purple because of her chakra. She first set her hands over Sasuke's chest to heal the internal injuries and bruising of Sasuke's heart and previously punctured lunges. A soothing feeling swept over Sasuke's whole body, he sighed a heavily relieved sigh as Mitsuki's soothing chakra repaired his internal injuries and bruises. After Mitsuki had completely healed Sasuke's bruised heart and previously punctured lunges, she moved her hands down lower, to Sasuke's torso… to heal his stomach injuries. Sasuke shuddered as relief swept over him. "Oh my, Sasuke… I'm glad that you have relaxed. Do you find my chakra soothing?" she said and smiled at the Uchiha.

Sasuke groaned in relief. Mitsuki giggled as she finished her healing of Sasuke's internal injuries and bruises. "There you go, your internal injuries and bruises I healed," she said as smiled at the Uchiha. "I would try to heal your broken shoulder blade and arm, but I am running out of chakra to heal those injuries. Sorry. You'll have to sleep in my tent tonight, Sasuke. Just so I can keep an eye on you and just for tonight," the Nakashima said seriously.

"Hn." Sasuke said. He was starting to like this girl, she had proven herself to not being one of his crazed fangirls… and the best thing was, she was like Reagan… she actually cared about him in a way none of his fangirls could ever care for him (that does not include his former fangirl—Sakura Haruno). He looked at Mitsuki and saw a bit of Reagan in her. "You remind me of Reagan a bit…" he said quietly.

Mitsuki looked at Sasuke with wide eyes for a minute, then her eyes softened. "I do? How do I remind you of Reagan, Sasuke?" she asked the sixteen-year-old Uchiha.

"You… you just care for me like Reagan does… I would love to make her my wife one day, but she's in love with my older brother, Itachi," he said.

Mitsuki smiled at the Uchiha. "Oh… I'm sorry to hear that she is in love with your older brother. I think she would make a wonderful wife for you. However, I think she will make a wonderful wife for Itachi, too. She is such a caring girl who is always there for anyone and everyone who she crosses paths with… she has made many former rouge ninja turn into ninja of Konoha. I wish I could be like her… she is never saddened by anything, that is an admirable trait that I wish I could have. I look up to Reagan as if she were a Hokage of Konoha… she is amazing. I understand why you would want her to be your wife, but if she does love your older brother like you said she does… she will make a wonderful wife for Itachi and a wonderful sister-in-law," she said genuinely.

Sasuke grunted. "I suppose you are right. I would love to have her as mine before Itachi gets her. He loves her as she loves him, it's only a matter of time before they end up together," he said.

Mitsuki sighed and looked at Sasuke with a sympathetic expression. "I know how you feel, for a while, I wanted to have Naru-kun as mine but… then I saw how he acted around Hinata and how she acted around Naru-kun. I told myself that they would look better together than me and Naru-kun. Because, I know that Hinata deserves Naru-kun much more than me. She has loved him longer than I have. I mean, at first, I only loved Naru-kun as a brother… then it grew to slight infatuation and now that I have decided that Naru-kun's off limits to me, I love him like a brother again. So, I know how you feel Sasuke…" she said as she laid down and started unzipping her zip-up midnight blue sleeveless shirt reveling a large portion of her double-D sized breast's swell to Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at the swell of Mitsuki's breasts. "You hot or something?" he asked quietly as he tried to keep himself from looking at her breasts which was uncharacteristic.

Mitsuki unconsciously sat up to look at Sasuke and pressed her breasts together. "Hmm? What was that, Sasuke? I couldn't hear you… you were talking too quietly." she said not knowing that she was teasing Sasuke.

Sasuke had an uncharacteristically hard time willing himself to look away from Mitsuki, he mumbled incoherently. Mitsuki touched his previously popped out of socket shoulder and Sasuke looked at her, his eyes wondered down and he saw her immense cleavage. He nearly nosebleed right then and there, if it wasn't for him being and Uchiha he would have already attacked Mitsuki and would be having her screaming his name so loud that even the heavens would hear her scream his name. Sasuke, kept his hormones from getting the best of him, pulled his arm away from Mitsuki. "Get away from me…" he mumbled.

Mitsuki had caught on to what the Uchiha was thinking… after all, she had been raised around Naruto and Jiraiya so of course she would be a pervert of a sort. "Hmm… I'm kind of really hot in here, aren't you, _Sa-su-ke_?" she said each syllable of his name hotly as she started to unzip her shirt even more.

Sasuke gulped silently, _Damn tease… _he thought as he noticed that Mitsuki was nearing him. "Stay away, Mitsuki…! I'm still injured," the Uchiha said, trying to make Mitsuki stop.

Mitsuki smirked and neared Sasuke as if she—the predator and he—the prey. "Oh… _Sasuke-kun… _I have checked you up and down since I found you in the pool of blood. You are fine. Though there is _one **certain**_ area I haven't checked to see if it was injured… I suppose you'd want me to check that area," she said seductively.

Sasuke would have lied if he said that he didn't enjoy the suggestiveness of Mitsuki's actions and the look in Mitsuki's eye.

_**'**_**_Maybe I should let her examine that area. Maybe it could've been injured.'_ **Sasuke's inner said and smirked pervertedly.**  
**

_'Hn. Maybe I should.'_

**_'Yeah! Let us let her take a look at THAT part of__ us…'_ **Inner-Sasuke said pervertedly.

Sasuke had let his inner get the better of him. "You are the doctor here, Mitsuki," he said huskily.

Mitsuki smirked deviously. "_Sas-uke-kun… _someone's been a naughty ninja. Haven't they?" she asked and started to have fun teasing the great Sasuke Uchiha. She was in between Sasuke's legs by now and rubbed Sasuke's thighs in a sensual and relaxed way, her eyes hooded with the smallest traces of lust.

Sasuke gulped but kept his calm composure. "Hn," he said and tried to keep Mitsuki from spotting the noticeable tent that was pitched in his pants.

His efforts were futile. "Ah… someone seems to be excited… what's the meaning of that, _Sasuke-kun? _Am I too much for you to handle?" Mitsuki cooed seductively as he moved her hands slowly from rubbing Sasuke's thighs to the bulge in his pants. Sasuke groaned quietly and looked down at Mitsuki to see her with a devious smirk that graced her face.

Mitsuki's gaze never broke away frim Sasuke's. She stopped and touched his cheek. "That area's fine, Sasuke."

Suddenly, the two heard voices outside in their camp.

"Where'd they go?" Suigetsu asked Reagan and readied the giant sword that Zabuza Momochi had given him.

Reagan 'shh'ed Suigetsu. "Not sure where they went, Getsu," she said warily.

Sasuke and Mitsuki noted how quietly and softly Reagan and Suigetsu talked to each other. _Where is Dobe/Naru-ku__n?_ Sasuke and Mitsuki thought to themselves.

"Sasu... Mitsuki-chan... where are y'all?" Reagan asked aloud yet quietly.

Mitsuki moved away from Sasuke and rezipped her midnight blue sleeveless shirt then walked out of her tent. "Sasuke and I are over here... in my tent," she called out and waved to catch the three ninja's attention.

"Oh~! Mitsuki-chin! Why are you and Sasuke-teme in the same tent?! I thought you two hated each other?" Naruto exclaimed, his hyperactive self.

"Sasuke had an accident... he kinda had punctured his lunges with some of his broken ribs, he broke ALL of his ribs. That also caused a brusing of his heart and stomach. He broke his shoulder blade and arm and popped the other out of its socket. I found him in a pool of blood then I took him to my tent to heal him. He's pretty much fully healed, we just should refrain from having move to much," Mitsuki explained.

"Damn! What was Sasu doing?" Reagan said with astonishment.

"Who knows, it's Sasuke-teme, Rea-Chama... no one knows with him," Naruto said.

Reagan nodded in agreement. "True, true. Naru-chin... true, true." she said "So, can we see Sasu?" Reagan asked Mitsuki.

"I suppose so. I mean, I did heal most of his injuries," Mistuki said. For some unknown reason, Reagan and Naruto started to laugh. "What are you two laughing at?" Mitsuki asked.

"At what they think Sasuke got so beat up over," Suigetsu answered Mitsuki's question.

"Oh. And what do they think Sasuke got so beat up over for?" Mitsuki asked curiously.

"Considering they are now literally rolling on the ground laughing... their horrible garble-language they're speaking to each other right now, I'd say that they think that Sasuke doubted you when you said you would hurt him, so you did hurt him," Suigetsu deciphered the thoughts of the-still on the ground-blondes as they laughed.

"H-... h-hai... G-Getsu... y-you g-guessed... N-N-Naru-chin and myself's thoughts... exactly!" Reagan gasped out the sentence.

Mitsuki blushed and looked away from the three ninja. "Well..." she trailed off.

Naruto caught his breath. "You actually hurt Sasuke-teme _THAT_ bad Mitsuki-chin?!" he asked hysterically and unbelievingly.

"Yes... BUT I didn't exactly mean to hurt him as badly as I did. That much I swear!" Mitsuki defended herself.

"Ah~! So, Mitsuki-chan did hurt Sasu. What didn't you mean to happen?" Reagan asked.

"I just meant to prove to Sasuke that I'm not a fangirl of his. Never have. Never will," Mitsuki said.

"I believe chu, Mitsuki-chan. Sasu does think that pretty much _every _girl other than me is obsessed lunatic who would maul him," Reagan said.

Mitsuki smiled proudly. "And I proved I'm no fangirl of his, so we're good."

"That's good to hear that you and Sasuke-teme are friends now. Though, to be completely honest, I never did think that the two of you would actually become friends, Mitsuki-chin!" Naruto said with his signature goofy grin and hyperactive loudness.

Mitsuki smiles. "Yep! We hated each other for _years _because of the fact that _**I **_was a better ninja than him!" she teased. "But then Sasuke really hated me when I dogged on his _girlfriend_—more like damned banshee—Karin," she finished.

Reagan groaned. "UGH! Shuddup Mitsuki-chan! I loathe that bitch Karen with a fucking burning passion! Still do, even though she left years ago, gods I still despise that loathsome she-devil!" Reagan cried.

"Well, they did go out." "Shuddup!" "But…" "**MEH! **Zip!" "But Reag—" "HUSH!" "No. Sasuke and Kari—" "_MEH! _I'm not listening!" "You're supposed to be listening! Sasuke and Karin dated~ Yes they did~!" "Ugh! Be calm, shuddup and **never **mention that harlot's name, **EVER **again!" "Nuh-uh~! I'll say it as many times as I want Reagan!" "NOOOOoooo!" "Yes!" "Mitsuki-chan! Don't be mean!" "**KARIN!**" "Grr… she's the harlot of which I want dead, destroyed, forgotten, boiled, shot, chopped up into a million pieces, burned, crucified as a whore, hung, lynched, burned alive, I WANT HER **DEAD! **Physically, spiritually, emotionally, mentally… I want all of her **DEAD **and erased from this **_UNIVERSE!_**" Reagan rampaged.

"Whoa…" "Damn…" "Rea-Chama…" Mitsuki, Suigetsu and Naruto said and made a sentence. (A/N: the sentence was _"Whoa, damn, Rea-Chama"_)

"W…what?" Reagan shrugged. "That's my opinion of that useless whore. I mean, you all as well as I—myself—have seen how worthless and useless and **incompetent** that _WHORE _Karen was in a battle. She hardly did a damned thing to help _anyone _during the battle! She heals people by letting them BITE her and she gets off when _Sakura's _Sasu bites her… grody! Sasu belongs with Sakura Haruno. I just wish he'd see that," she said angrily then wishfully.

"But! What about me, Rea-Chama?! Who do I belong with!?" Naruto inquired hyperactively.

Reagan smiled sweetly and tenderly, "You belong with Hinata-chan! Y'all'd be _so_ cute together~! Like, you don't even know how cute you two'd be together!" she said happily yet truthfully.

"And me?" Mitsuki asked.

"You'd be adorable with Kibi-chin, Mitsuki-chan!"

"Y-you serious?"

"Yesh! Dead serious! I can just picture our kids 12-13 years from now. Itachin and myself will have around four kids—I'm naming the first girl 'Katsuki'! She'll have my eye color and skin tone and'll have Itachin's hair color and her personality'll be a mixture of me and Itachin's personalities. Kibi-chin and Mitsuki-chan'll fraternal twins! The boy'll have Kibi-chin's hair color and Mitsuki-chan's eye color; the girl'll have Mitsuki-chan's hair color and Kibi-chin's eye color. Naru-chin and Hinata-chan'll have a boy and a girl; the girl being the younger sibling and'll be Katsuki's age, her name'll be Kushina (after Kushina-Senpai). Kushina and Katsuki'll be the best of friends and will be on the same team as genin; Kushina will have her mother's eye color and Naru-chin's hair color as well as his sun-kissed tan skin tone… oh not to mention that Kushina is gonna have Naru-chin's hyperactive nature! Their boy'll be named after Minato-Senpai and'll have Hinata-chan's hair color and'll be fair skinned like her, too. Minato (Naru-chin and Hinata-chan's Minato) will have Naru-chin's beautiful cerulean eyes and will have a combination of Naru-chin and Hinata-chan's personalities. Getsu… yuck… I hate to inform you that I can see you bearing a girl with _Karen… _your baby girl's name is gonna be Shiori Hozuki and she is going to have your hair color as well as your skin color. As for Shiori's personality… it will be a combination of yours and mine as Karen'll still be trying to get into Sasu's pants and trying to slip him and Saku-chin and the family they make together apart and therefore will not be a very good motherly figure, not to mention she will hardly be at home. She'll spend most of her time snooping around the Uchiha District where I will be living with Itachin and our children as well as Sasu and Saku with their children will be living, too, and Karen'll try unsuccessfully many times to seduce Sasu. Anyways~ that's all I'm telling tonight!" Reagan ranted a bit.

* * *

_Ok, Reagan Higurashi is me in OC form. As you the readers can tell, I really do loathe Karin with a burning passion. I think she is just a useless bitch who can't do anything in a battle other that gawk at Sasu (Sasuke) and sense Chakra… yeah… what in the hell is sensing chakra going to do for you if the enemy is RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU! She can't do ANYTHING! I hope she is killed off from the series._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Parents are curious creatures**

**I dont own Naruto! :'( sadly! **

* * *

_—Present Day— _

Kimi had finished the story of how Sasuke Uchiha and her older sister Mitsuki Inuzuka (formerly "Nakashima") had became friends, "It took me several hours to tell, but that is the story of how Sasuke-senpai and Big Sis had become friends."

Kimi's students looked at her. "Whoa… I never thought hurting someone could lead to two people becoming friends," Shiori said.

"I know, I was shocked when they came back friends, too. But, as the years past and Big Sis told me and my identical twin sister, Hana, that story… I accepted it and was happy that they got over their differences and ended their pointless hatred of each other," Kimi said.

Shiori's eyes twinkled. "That's a wonderful example of once-enemies become friends, Kimi-sensei," she said logically.

Kyo kind of glared at Shiori, "You trying to make yourself seem logical? Well, it's not working…" he said coldly towards the Hozuki girl.

Shiori glared harshly at Kyo. "Shuddup you reject. So what if I am trying to make myself seem logical. I am much more logical than _you _are, Kyo!" she growled.

Akito just grunted. "Hn."

Shiori turned toward Akito. "I swear to Kami! You are just like Sasuke! Your father was _so _anti-social; he was lucky he had Reagan and Naruto as childhood friends, else he would've never talked whatsoever! At least be social with the people you are trusting your life with," the Hozuki girl hissed at the young Sasuke-look-alike.

Akito glared at Shiori. "My father is a great shinobi. He is by _far _greater than _your _father—Suigetsu. He is a greater ninja than my Aunt Reagan. And **_I _**know he is a better shinobi that the current Dope of a Hokage by the name of Naruto Uzumaki," he growled seriously.

"That doesn't mean that for you to achieve the same status of being a great shinobi like your father by being as anti-social as your father was. Talk to me and Kyo and Kimi-sensei… I promise that it won't kill you to try," Shiori said sternly.

Kyo kind of tumbled in. "You know, Shiori does have a point… Akito. You need to be more social with the rest of us. As a team, we care about you," he said uncharacteristically sincerely to his fellow teammate.

Kimi now also chimed in. "Your teammates are right. Sasuke-senpai isn't very social. He is very and uncharacteristically (for him, I mean come on, he is THE _Sasuke Uchiha _we are talking about here; he is known for his cold and seemingly heartless nature) social with Reagan-chan and Naruto-Sama, but that is only because—as Shiori said—those two hyperactive blondes are Sasuke-senpai's childhood friends… he has to be social with those two or else he wouldn't've married your mother—Sakura Haruno, well now she is Sakura Uchiha. You owe Reagan-chan and Naruto-Sama for you being here right now, Akito. So, let's make them proud and be social with your teammates. That is how your mother and father started out as—as teammates on Kakashi-sensei's team. Though, Reagan-chan was very advanced for a ninja her age back then, so she was already an ANBU with Itachi Uchiha on her team while your mother and father and Naruto-Sama were on the same team as genin," Kimi kind of had another flashback.

Akito sighed. "Fine. I'll try and be more social with you guys," he said defeatedly.

"Good. Now, we will have a test tomorrow to determine if you three will remain genin or go back to the Academy for another year. So, go home and get some sleep… you all will need your sleep… and don't forget to eat breakfast," Kimi said.

"Hai, Kimi-sensei!" Kyo and Shiori said then all three of Kimi's students headed home.

* * *

_—With Katsuki Uchiha— _

"Katsuki-chan~! Kohaku-chan~! How was Academy today? Did you get put on genin teams today?" their hyperactive blonde blue-eyed mother exclaimed happily as she greeted her two fraternal twins.

"It was ok Mom! I got put on Kakashi-sensei's team with Kushina-chi!" Katsuki called out to her mother.

Reagan ran to her kids and hugged them, "That's wonderful and an amazing stroke of luck, Katsuki-chan~! Kakashi-sensei is a great sensei~! What about you, Kohaku-chan? Who's your sensei?"

"Shikamaru Nara." Kohaku said coldish towards his mother.

"Oh~! You got Nara as yo sensei, eh? Oi~! I'm gonna be teasing him to no end, now~!" Reagan said playfully, then continued, "Who are your teammates, Kohaku-chan?"

"Hn. Saki Inuzuka and Anri Hyuuga." Kohaku said stoically.

"Mitsuki-chan and Kibi-chin's daughter? That 'Saki'?" Reagan asked curiously.

"Yes, Mother." Kohaku said.

"Katsuki-Nee~! Kohaku-Nii~! Welcome hooooooome!" the youngest of Reagan and Itachi's children—Oichi Uchiha—called to her older brother and sister (who happened to be fraternal twins) as she ran to hug them.

Reagan said to her son, "That's good to hear, Kohaku-chan. You'll like Saki… I adore her mother Mitsuki-chan. And I _LOVE _her father Kibi-chin to death! Though I would never think about stealing Kibi-chin away from Mitsuki-chan."

Katsuki embraced her younger sister's hug, "Oichi~! Glad to be back home!"

Just then… daddy Itachi Uchiha walked into the room, "Could you three—Reagan, Katsuki and Oichi—be any louder? I'm trying to sleep upstairs."

Reagan was overjoyed to see Itachi and ran to her husband and glomped her husband, "Itachin!"

Itachi fell to the ground. His beautiful, twenty-year-old blonde blue-eyed wife snuggled against his chest, "You act as if you have not seen me in days. I have been here with you and the kids for the past month." he said.

"But~ Itachin! I can still glomp you! I'm your loving wife, I got the right to glomp chu!" Reagan said lovingly.

"Momma! Daddy! Get a room!" Oichi yelled. She had a nat at being able to constantly tease her parents.

Itachi smirked, wrapped his arm possessively around his wife Reagan's waist and stood up before he said in a voice laced with playful suggestiveness, "Your mother and I do have a room. Maybe we will be going there now."

Katsuki and Oichi gasped dramatically. "Ooooooh! Momma's in for a **LONG~ **night," they said in unison and still were obviously teasing their parents.

"Oh! Tachi-kun! Quit it!" Reagan pushed her husband's chest playfully.

Itachi picked his wife up bridal style. "I don't think so, Reagan," he teased his wife (and his oldest and youngest daughters) by his slow trek up the stairs to him and his wife's room.

Oichi began to chant, " Momma's in trouble~ Momma's gonna be punished~ "

Katsuki gently shoved Oichi's shoulder, "Oichi! You are horrible!"

"I get it from Momma!" Oichi claimed loudly and cheekily.

Kohaku sat in the kitchen and had fixed himself some Ramen. He was quiet, very quiet compared to the rest of his family. Now, his father used to quiet and withdrawn, until Reagan married him, then she brought out the best of Itachi. Kohaku **never **participated in his family's weirdness. That boy was _very _distant from his family—except his Uncle Sasuke, Aunt Sakura and his cousins. Kohaku was very much like his Uncle Sasuke… meaning he was like Akito—his cousin.

"How do you know what Mom was like when she was your age?" Katsuki asked.

"Uncle Naruto." Oichi stated bluntly.

Katsuki felt stupid. "Oy… how the hell did I not think of Uncle Naruto first?" she questioned herself.

"I dunno. Hey! Kohaku-Nii! Why are you always not involved with us?" Oichi asked.

Kohaku sucked in a breath before he said bluntly, "Because… you guys are annoying sometimes."

"Bastardo… I refuse to believe that you and Katsuki-Nee are twins! You are a bastardo…" Oichi said in Italian. Apparently Oichi had inherited speaking in Italian from her mother since once upon a time, Reagan constantly spoke in Italian.

Kohaku just shrugged and said his Uncle's usual saying, "Hn."

Reagan walked back down the stairs and fixed dinner, served it to the kids and began to walk back up the stairs. "You can have dinner, Katsuki," she said with a smile as she walked back up the stairs.

"Wouldn't that be cheating for Kakashi-sensei's test in the morning, Mom?" Katsuki asked.

Reagan looked at Katsuki and then said, "I suppose it would be. Then don't eat, Katsuki-chan. Kohaku-chan… didn't Nara say he would be giving you and your teammates a test too?"

"We have to fight Shikamaru-sensei, that is our test mother," Kohaku said and headed off to his room.

Reagan laughed, "Oh damn! Good luck with that, Kohaku-chan! Nara is a tough one to beat; and I'm an ANBU! I'm supposed to be able to easily beat a jonin like Nara and I struggle to beat him!"

Kohaku didn't respond to his mother… he just continued to his room. He opened his room's door, walked inside, changed into his pajama pants (he didn't sleep with a shirt on) then got into his bed. Within moments of getting into his bed, the young twelve year old Kohaku was overcome with a sleep cast by sleep and drifted to sleep.

* * *

_—With Shiori Hōzuki— _

"There you are, Shiori! How's my baby girl?" Suigetsu said as he saw his daughter walked into the house.

Shiori smiled that which showed off her lone shark-toothed snaggletooth, "Yeah! I'm home Daddy!" she ran to her father. "As for how I'm doing… I'm doin pretty good!" she finished happily.

Suigetsu picked his little princess up. "Tell me, who's your Sensei and who all is on my baby's team," he said in a curious tone.

"My sensei is Kimi Minakawa. My teammates are Akito Uchiha and that kid those chunin found a couple of years back—Kyo." Shiori said bubbly.

Karin heard the mention of the name _'Akito Uchiha' _and popped her ugly, non-motherly head into the room, "The Akito Uchiha that **MY **Sasuke-kun had with that pink-headed WHORE Sakura," she said harshly and emphasized '_MY Sasuke-kun_'. "I am better than that **useless **pink-headed whore! At least I contribute in a battle more than she EVER does!" Karin bitched and whined; she ranted on how she was better than Sakura and how she contributed more to a battle than Sakura ever did. And boy was she wrong… she was the useless whore who doesn't do anything worth anything during a battle.

Shiori sighed heavily then glared at Karin with hatred in her eyes, "Look, _Karin_. Sasuke-senpai does not belong to you; he belongs to Sakura-senpai. You have Daddy as yours, isn't that enough for you? I mean, Daddy is wicked cool, you need to stop chasing after Sasuke. He doesn't want a _WHORE _like yourself! No one does according to Mommy Reagan. I've seen how you fight with other jonins against an opponent, Karin… and you don't do shit! You just sit there and gawk at Sasuke-senpai! You are the worthless and useless one in a battle! You're lucky Mommy Reagan is usually in most of the battles against opponents that you are present in, because if she wasn't… YOU WOULD BE DEAD! Though, since you don't contribute much to any fight anyhow… I guess you dying would be the best damn thing to happen during the course of any battle you're in! You know… it's sad that I don't even consider you a candidate in being anything more to me than this slutty bitch that I have the utmost displeasure of seeing every damn day! You never even spare Daddy a glance! You are just a despicable, disease-ridden whore who I want to stay out of Sasuke-senpai's life and certainly stay the hell away and out of his pants! I hate you, I loathe you with the same burning passion as Mommy Reagan loathes you with! I want to kill you with my own hands!" Shiori yelled at the whore Karin.

Karin's eyes widened and she gasped. "OH MY GOD! Suigetsu how dare you let that little BRAT of yours talk to ME like that!" She screeched like a banshee.

Suigetsu laughed, patted his daughter's head and kissed her on the cheek, "That's my girl." Shiori smiled proudly as her father praised her for telling Karin off.

"I try to make you proud, Daddy. Everything I do, I do to make you proud," Shiori told her father.

Suigetsu looked his daughter in the eyes, those crimson eyes reminded him of that whore he called his 'wife' Karin—but, his daughter's eyes had the look of Reagan Uchiha's caring eyed that made you smile a genuine loving smile. A smile he had never smiled at Karin nor had she smiled at Suigetsu. "I am very proud of you, Shiori. I will always be proud of my baby girl," he told his daughter.

"What about Mommy? Do you think Mommy Reagan is proud of me," Shiori asked her father innocently.

Suigetsu chuckled at his daughter's question then he answered the question, "Of course Reagan is proud of you, Shiori. She loves you as if you were her own. Reagan's always been proud of you. Now, it's late and you should be getting to bed. I'm sure you have a test in the morning to determine if you remain a genin or not."

"Yay! I'm glad Mommy Reagan's proud of me! Right… I should be getting to bed. Love you Daddy. G'night," Shiori told her father as she kissed her father's cheek goodnight.

Suigetsu smiled and kissed his daughter's cheek back and said sweetly, "Good night, my little princess."

Shiori hugged her father then proceeded to walk to the stairs. She passed Karin on the way to the stairs. Shiori stopped and glared up a Karin through a side-glare. "I'll kill you one day, I swear. One day, Sakura-senpai will never have to worry about the whore you are trying to steal and have sex with her husband… one day, me and Daddy and Konoha will be rid of the useless bitch you are," the young Hōzuki girl snarled and growled out to the redhead woman she loathed. Shiori then continued to walk up the stairs and to her room. She knew that she was going to have to get as much sleep as possible since she had to get up at 5 am. Shiori had no idea what test Kimi was going to give herself and her teammates to prove they were going to remain genin; however, Shiori was determined to ace that test.

Karin stood there, her eyes wide, fists clenched tightly, face boiled red with anger… oh she was pissed off. "FUCK YOU! YOU LITTLE GODDAMNED BRAT! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU BEFORE YOU COULD EVEN LAY A HAND ON ME," Karin screamed at the top of her lunges at the young Shiori.

Suigetsu laughed and headed upstairs to his room. _'I know Shiori will kick Karin's ass one day. She has my family's ability to turn her body into water and she will learn how to utilize that ability during her genin years,' _he thought to himself as he reached his room and walked inside and went to bed.

* * *

_—With the other genin born of the Rookie Nine— _

The rest of children of the Rookie Nine had the same night as the rest of the genin had. Their parent's asked them who their sensei was and who was all on their team. The Rookie Nine's children told their parents the stuff they had asked and then ate and went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Kimi Minakawa's Test**

**Standard disclaimer that I don't own Naruto or its characters, I just own the OCs and the children of the Rookie Nine and Reagan Uchiha and Itachi's kids (since Reagan wasn't one of the Rookie Nine, she was the Rookie Nine's age but she was an ANBU)**

* * *

_—At 6 am, the Training Grounds the day after the next day which meant it was Thursday— _

Shiori walked sleepily. She was still sleepy just a little bit, just enough to rub her eyes and yawn. The Hōzuki girl saw her teammates ahead, they were standing around waiting for their Sensei. They had to do their test on Thursday because on Wednesday Kakashi Hatake and his team had the training grounds so that he could preform his test. According to Shiori's mother-figure Reagan Uchiha, the three children of Kakashi's team passed his test the same way Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke had. That made Shiori curious as to what test Kimi was giving to her team. The sleepy Shiori finally reached her teammates and they were in silence.

"Good morning Akito. Good morning Kyo," she said to the two stoic males that were her teammates.

"Hn" said Akito.

"Mn" said Kyo.

Shiori was peeved, however was too tired to complain. "What do you think Kimi-sensei's test will be," Shiori asked her two teammates.

Akito looked off into the distance over Shiori's shoulder and saw their sensei walking towards them. "Who knows, Shiori. Be quiet now," he said coldly.

Shiori pouted at Akito's coldness. "I thought you agreed to be more social with us, Akito. That means you shouldn't be cold to me and Kyo. We're your teammates," she said annoyed.

"Doesn't mean that I should be in the mood to be social with you two all the time," Akito said again coldly.

Shiori glared at the Sasuke-look-alike again like she had a few days ago. "You don't have to be such an asshole. Why couldn't you have a bit of Sakura-senpai's personality in you? Then, maybe you wouldn't be so cold then!" She exclaimed.

Kyo looked over his shoulder. "Akito… I know you have some of your mother's personality in you. Quit trying to hide it from us," he said in a stern voice.

Akito looked at Kyo with a hardened stare. "Don't say anything as if you know my personality. I don't have any of my mother's personality in me in the slightest. I only have my father's personality which is the cold, distant and relatively silent personality," Akito babbled.

Kyo snickered, "You just proved my point that you are hiding your mother's part of your personality. If you were your father's personality 100% then you would've just given me a one worded answer and you nearly went on a full-out explanation."

Akito's eyes widen and he blushed barely noticeable. "…"

"Ah! So you do have some of Sakura-senpai's personality in you, you just refuse to show us it," Shiori said.

Akito sighed defeatedly, there was no point in hiding it any longer. "Fine… I must admit. I have my father's personality and vocabulary but I also have my mother's talkative personality so I have a friendlier side than what I show most of the time. I just wanted to be like my father, cold and distant but an amazing shinobi," Akito admitted.

Kyo and Shiori sighed and both placed a hand on each one of Akito's shoulders. "Akito, if you have ever seen your father battle before, he is not anti-social. He is commanding units of chunin as well as his fellow jonin to attack in elaborate formations and with him commanding the units and going to the battle himself as a member of the formations he deployed… most battles in which he participates in usually end up with your father winning," the two said in unison.

Akito looked at his teammates. "Are you both serious about that," he questioned his teammates.

Both of his teammates nodded. "We are telling you the truth Akito. Why would we lie to you, there would be no point in lying to our teammate who we must protect with our lives," Shiori and Kyo said in unison and reassured Akito that they were telling the truth.

Just as Akito opened his mouth to say something to his two teammates, Kimi reached them and said, "Good morning you three! Ready for your test?"

Shiori looked at Kimi then nodded vigorously. "Hai! I'm ready to pass this test and get the three of us on the road with a mission already! Let's get on with the test Kimi-sensei… what is the test," she asked.

Kimi smiled at the little Shiori. "The test is that the three of you must beat me in a fight… you three have until midnight to beat me. We will not leave these training grounds until midnight or until you three admit defeat. If you three don't defeat me… you fail and go back to the Academy," the jonin said seriously and with a glare to all three of the genin.

"WHAT! What kind of test is that Kimi-sensei," the three genin yelled in unison at their sensei.

"It will show me if you three are worthy of being genin. Use your heads and abilities… I am a tough adversary to overcome but it can be done. On your marks… get set… GO!" Kimi said then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Shiori grimaced. "Ugh! I hate her! I'm going to have to use Mind's Eye of the Kagura I inherited from Karin to find her. Hold on…" she said as she closed her eyes and used her inherited Mind's Eye of Kagura. "Aha! She's over there hiding in the trees," she informed her teammates low enough for them both to hear and pointed to their sensei's location.

Akito was the leader of the three as he was in front of Kyo and Shiori. "Alright you guys we can take down our sensei," he said as he signaled for Shiori and Kyo to split up as he served as a diversion, running right down the middle directing Kimi's attention towards him.

Sure enough, Kimi's attention was directed at Akito. She waited for Akito to come into her firing line then at just the right moment she threw a kunai at Akito's feet which caused him to change his course. "Nice try Kimi-sensei! However, I am an Uchiha," Akito said.

Kimi thought to herself where the other genin went off to. The only genin she saw was Akito and then suddenly Kyo came into her peripheral vision as he sharply came in from the west and threw two kunai at her. Shiori then came into her Kimi's peripheral vision from the east and threw two kunai at her. Next thing Kimi knew she was pinned to the tree of which she was hiding from her students in. "W-what the–? How in the world could you three have beaten me already?" Kimi asked hysterically.

Shiori snickered. "That'd be thanks to my Mind's Eye of the Kagura I inherited; Akito's maneuver and genjutsu that had you focus only on him, his chakra and his doings; Kyo's accuracy with pinning your sleeves to the tree and to my accuracy in pinning your pants to the tree. Ultimately, it was due to our teamwork that we beat you Kimi-sensei," she explained.

"Well… congratulations you three, you pass. The three of you are officially on Team Kimi. Now… do you mind unpinning me," Kimi said smiling and accepted her defeat. Usually she wouldn't have been beaten as fast as these genin had beaten her, she usually would have more tricks up her sleeve but she must have been caught in a genjutsu by Akito when she first looked him in his Sharingan eyes… WHOA! That's why she hadn't been able to sense Shiori and Kyo's chakra was because of Akito's Sharingan.

Shiori and Kyo unpinned their sensei from her spot on the tree and smiled at her. "That's what you get for doubting our abilities Kimi-sensei. We beat you and I can't wait to tell Mommy!" Shiori exclaimed.

Kimi smiled and patted Shiori on the head. "I'm sure Reagan-senpai will be very proud of you Shiori," she said to her student.

"I know she will. Daddy already told me that she is proud of me now matter what," the young Shiori said to her sensei.

Kimi giggled. "Your father sure does know how to keep you going doesn't he Shiori," she said as she ruffled Shiori's pretty hair.

Shiori smiled. "Yes, he does," she said.

Just then Shiori heard a familiar voice that yelled, "Akito-chan~! Saku-chin sent me to give you your lunch!"

"Hello there Reagan-senpai," Kimi said and appeared beside Reagan.

Reagan looked over at Kimi and smiled sweetly. "A-yo to you as well Kimi-chan. How's Mitsuki-chan doing? Have you heard from her lately or has she been too wrapped up with Kibi-chin," she asked the young jonin as she ruffled said jonin's hair.

Kimi looked up at Reagan since she was slightly shorter than her and said, "Big Sis is doing just fine according to the last time I talked to her. There's nothing wrong with her spending time with Kiba-senpai. Now quit ruffling my hair in front of my genin!"

Reagan laughed at Kimi. "Whatever Kimi-chan," she saw Shiori. "Shiori-chan~!" She exclaimed and hugged her self-proclaimed daughter.

Shiori, being squished against Reagan's chest, said trying to breath, "Hi Mommy Reagan."

After Reagan's little moment and she let Shiori go she walked over to Akito and knelt down so she was eye-level with him. "Here you are Akito-chan, your lunch," she said as she handed Akito his lunch.

Akito smiled. "Thank you Aunt Reagan," he said and took the lunch his mother had made him.

"No problem Akito-chan. So, Kimi-chan, did my nephew and self-proclaimed daughter and Kyo-san pass?" Reagan asked as she pulled her nephew towards her and Shiori towards her as well.

Kimi smiled at Reagan's question. "Of course they did. Little Akito over there used his sharingan so I couldn't sense any other chakras so Shiori and Kyo snuck up on me and they pinned me to a tree and therefore passed," she said.

Reagan pulled Shiori and Akito as well as Kyo into a hug. "I'm so proud of you three! Congratulations on becoming full-fledged genin," she said to the three.

Shiori hugged her mother figure. Akito also hugged his aunt. Kyo hugged Reagan back too. Reagan pulled away from the hug then got up and walked over to Kimi. "Good luck, Akito-chan can be quite the pain in the ass," and with that she bid everyone goodbye then left.

Kimi looked at Reagan before she disappeared. "Thanks for the warning Reagan-senpai…" She said to the wind.

Just as fast as Reagan had disappeared, she reappeared and asked Kimi, "Kimi-chan, I forgot to ask how Hana-chan is doing? Is she also a jonin-sensei or did she do something else?"

Kimi double-took the sudden reappearance of Reagan. With a sigh, she answered the ANBU member, "Hana is doing just fine. No, she isn't a jonin-sensei, she decided that she wanted to become an ANBU Black Ops member so she tried to make it and failed when she attempted for her first time about three years ago. After training for two years she attempted again and that time she made it into the ANBU Black Ops. Next time you go on a mission, look for Hana."

Reagan was so happy when she heard that one of the Minakawa twins had become an ANBU member. "OH MY! That's great for Hana-chan! However, she does know that being an ANBU means that she is willingly throwing her life into missions she may not come back from alive, right?" The veteran ANBU member asked Kimi.

Kimi looked at the ground before she replied sadly, "Yes. She does know that she is going to be throwing her life into those kind of nearly and sometimes suicidal ANBU missions but there was nothing that me, Hana, Big Sis, Naruto-Nii, Mom or Dad could talk her out of once she made that her goal when she and I were genin."

"Well at least she has determination," Akito commented.

"Yeah… all ANBU member have to have determination Akito-chan. Else we'd die immediately upon going on the first ANBU mission we're assigned to," Reagan said seriously.

Shiori tugged on Reagan's arm childishly. "And what is your determination when in the midst of an ANBU mission Momma," she asked.

Reagan looked down at Shiori and smiled and said happily, "My determination is to come home alive so I can see my family and friends. Knowing that I have people back here at home that are hoping I come back alive alone gives me the determination to get the mission over ASAP… just so I can come back."

Kimi laughed, "But Reagan-senpai, you see everybody you know as part of your family."

"That's what friends are, Kimi-chan! Friends are an extension of your family, friends are your family that you aren't related to by blood," Reagan retorted childishly.

"You know, for a supposedly deadly ANBU Black Ops member, you are quite childish in nature," Kyo said bluntly to Reagan.

Reagan looked at Kyo with a smile on her face. "I may be childish when I'm not on a mission but I assure you that if you saw me on a mission…" she trailed off and glared at Kyo menacingly then continued. "You'd ask yourself 'who in the world is that, that is not the Reagan I know'. And I only unleash that me when on a mission, when someone questions my nature or when my children and/or my nieces and nephews are being threatened. Don't doubt my true nature when I'm off the battlefield understand me," she said darkly.

Kyo cringed in fear just a bit. "Y-y-yes m-m-ma'am," he stuttered frightened.

Kimi smacked Reagan across the back of the head and fussed, "Reagan-senpai! Don't you dare frighten my genin! Say you're sorry for frightening poor Kyo!"

Reagan laughed embarrassedly before she turned to Kyo and said sincerely, "I'm sorry Kyo-san. I didn't mean to scare you. Please forgive me, I meant you no harm. I would never hurt a fellow Konoha ninja."

Kyo lightened up a bit, the fear of Reagan quickly vanished. "It is all but alright Reagan-senpai. I should be apologizing to you for questioning your nature. I was just pointing out the obvious. So, please forgive me for doubting you," he said.

Reagan smiled at Kyo. "It's fine Kyo-san. No harm was done to either of us. I should really be going now. Bye Kimi-chan, Akito-chan, Shiori-chan and Kyo-san," she said as she waved goodbye to the team Kimi was in charge of.

"Hey Reagan-senpai! Since we're done with the test and they all passed maybe we could all go get Ramen from Ichiraku's," Kimi said.

Reagan looked over her shoulder at Kimi. "That sounds like fun Kimi-chan. I would love to, but me and Tachi-kun have a date today," she exclaimed happily.

"Oh. Well maybe you can get Itachi-senpai to come with us when we go to Ichiraku. I know a certain genin that would love for you to go with us." Kimi smiled at Reagan.

With a sigh and smile Reagan said, "Very well. I'll go home and tell Tachi-kunn that we're going out to Ichiraku. I'll see you all there kay." With that, Reagan had disappeared yet again to go get her husband.

Kimi smiled. "Let's all go to Ichiraku!"

"But my lunch," Akito said as he looked down at the lunch his mother had made him.

Kimi looked at Akito. "You can still eat it Akito. I'm not gonna force you to eat Ramen if you don't want to," she said to the boy.

"Then what would be the point of me going with you guys to Ichiraku's?"

Shiori laughed and said, "To see Mommy Reagan and Itachi-senpai."

Akito looked at Shiori. "You call Aunt Reagan 'Mommy Reagan' but you don't call Uncle Itachi 'Daddy Itachi'? What's up with that Shiori?" He asked his female teammate.

"I have a father Akito. I just really don't have a mother as my biological mother is always trying to destroy your father and mother's marriage just so she can have sex with Sasuke. Mommy Reagan has been there for me and gave me the love I never received from Karin. Daddy has always been there for me though. He tells me how much he loves me everyday and tells me not to worry about that slut of a biological mother of mine. That's why I don't call Itachi-senpai 'Daddy Itachi'," she explained.

"Oh ok. I was just curious as to why that was," Akito said.

"If Karin has always been after Sasuke, then why did she have a child with your father Suigetsu?" Kyo asked.

Shiori shrugged and said, "I don't know to be completely honest with you guys. Daddy said that she was drunk one night and came to him thinking he was Sasuke."

"Your father told you how you were conceived?!" Kimi exclaimed.

"Yeah. I asked him when I was little why it was that I was born to such a horrid woman yet a wonderful man when she was only obsessed with Sasuke. Daddy told me that one night Karin was very drunk and came to him thinking that he was Sasuke. Things between them got frisky and that lead to me being conceived. Karin was very pissed off when she was told she was pregnant with the child of my Daddy Suigetsu, but she was wise enough to refuse aborting me as she knew Mommy Reagan would've killed her should she have had aborted me because of the fact that Mommy Reagan is so close to Daddy. And to clear up any confusion, Mommy Reagan knew about Karin's pregnancy with me thanks to Daddy telling her that Karin was pregnant with me. Mommy Reagan kept a close eye on Karin until I was born, and she told me (when I was a bit older) that as soon as Karin was out of the hospital, she didn't care for me or Daddy. She went straight to the Uchiha district to stalk on poor Sasuke-senpai," Shiori told them her story of how bad a mother Karin is.

"Oh my Kami-sama! She is the worst possible woman to ever be a mother ever," Kimi said as she hugged Shiori. "I'm so sorry that Karin is like that!"

"It's fine. I just see her as some disease-ridden whore who needs to learn her place and get the shit beat out of her," Shiori said with maximum rage towards Karin.


End file.
